School Days and Promises
by Richard Omega
Summary: They say that if you make a pinky promise, and don't keep it...dire consequences may occur. This is the story, of a shy girl, an energetic girl, a confused boy, and a overly obsesive and overprotective boy. Would their pinky promise be fulfill? Kotonoha/OC/Makoto/Sekai. Rated M for Blood and Gore, Strong Language, Nudity and maybe Lemons.
1. Heartbreaker

**Chapter I: Heartbreaker**

_Somewhere in Japan on the beach, two kids cheerfully played with each other. they were no more than 6 years old. The boy was an inch taller than the girl and had his hair short black. some locks of hair were on the bridge of his nose and eyes which covered his face. he was wearing a yellow swimming shorts. The other was a girl she was slightly a month or two younger than the boy. Her hair was long and dark purple as were her eyes. she was wearing a kiddy one piece with frilly skirt swimsuit. After several minutes someone calls the boy._

"_Alexis-kun, Is time to go." said a female voice._

"_Ah, but Momma I'm having so much fun with her!" Complained the black haired boy._

"_I'm sorry honey, but we need to leave." He groaned._

"_Don't worry, I had a lot of fun with you Alexis-kun." The girl shyly said._

"_Yeah, say let's make a pinky promise!" He holds his left pinky finger to her. "Promise me that when we meet again you'll be my girlfriend and then get married Koto-chan!" The girl smiled._

"_Mm-Hmm!" She held her right pinky and they entwined together this was a promise that a boy named Alexis Boryoku Kaguya and Kotonoha Katsura did eleven years ago…_

'A lot can happen in eleven years…People change, but the promises should always be kept.'

_I woke up abruptly again. the same dream, ever since my senior year in Sakahino Gakuen started I have been having the same dream over and over again. W-Why did I have this dream? W-who was that boy? A-And w-why did I promise t-that?_

"_Kotonoha-chan, you must hurry, you'll be late for school." I heard my mother's voice. I look at the clock…Only thirty minutes left?! I'll miss the train. I hurry to take a shower and get dress._

'If you forget about your promise, consequent events may happen.'

_My first day of school, I-I can't believe this is happening, I will finally be there, I will finally meet 'her'. I walk toward the door of the basement of my house._

"_Momma, Papa, I'm leaving!" I happily yelled. I heard no response just the sound of a baseball game…I'm guessing Mamma must have gone shopping and Papa is busy in the basement. "Papa, I left breakfast in the table so if it gets cold when you're done re-heat it, okay?" No response again…He must be busy, I better not bother him Papa always gets mad when I interrupt him in his work. "Bye, Papa!" I opened the door toward home and head to school…Hmm, what was the same of the school that she is enrolling again? Oh yeah, Sakahino Gakuen, silly me I saw her every time walking there and getting out of it…Of course, "they" always look at her…That's why I'll do anything to protect her and that is why I will enroll this school. Papa always denied me of enrolling it, but, he had a change of heart, In the end he has a heart. I smiled broadly as I walk happily toward the train station, maybe I'll see her again…K-O-T-O-Chan._

_I was sitting on the train with listening to a music on my headphones…I was thinking of her, the girl that always sit on the left side of the train. her silky dark purple hair, her beautiful face, her dark purple eyes, I have always wondered if she had a boyfriend, I mean she is cute and…sigh if only I can talk to her. The doors of the train opened and just before they close I look up and saw her. There she is, she sat in the same seat as always. Come on, she is in your class talk to her, say good morning to her! Damn it, why can't I muster the courage to talk to her?!_

_There she is! I'm happy, I could say good morning to her, but then it would feel kind of awkward, I-I mean it has been almost eleven years since we saw each other, I-I have changed. My eyes were still the bright magenta from back then and my hair has grown a few inches but I had maintain it short so it won't get in the way, plus is trouble washing it off. Now I'm no longer an inch taller than her now I am three inches taller than her current height. She has grown, from her long silky dark purple hair to her curvy body. but I notice something about her that changed, she was very shy toward males…It's because of "them". I let a low growl escape my lips, I hate them, look at them, with their lustful eyes, it makes me want to…I look toward my right and saw a boy about my age. He was looking toward her, but not with lustful eyes, his were, different…doubt in them and by the looks of his movement of his fingers I say he was nervous to talk to her. Humph, as long as he doesn't get close to my Koto-chan I would not have to…the train stops and I saw Koto-chan and the boy stand up signaling that we have arrive to our destination. I will finally be there…with Koto-chan._

_. I look at the picture on the wallpaper that I took from her…they say that if someone takes a picture of someone they love on their cell phone and displayed on their wallpaper for three weeks without anyone noticing, then those two people will get together and start dating…Yeah right. _

"_Hey~! What are you looking?!" I panicked when I saw her. She was never seen with a frown, always cheerful which allows her to become friends with anyone. Her brown mid-length hair was down, with bangs framing her brown eyes. This girl's name was Seikai Saionji. "Haha…is it the cellphone charm? Itou, you're pretty trendy." she said and I quickly close the phone._

"_Is none of your business, besides it has nothing to do with you!" I told her, of course she wouldn't listen, she has something interesting and she will never let it go until I spill it._

"_You're so indifferent."_

"_What's this all sudden?" we both look toward the front billboard, looks like we both are going to…_

"_From today on, we're seated next to each other. Let's get along well, Itou Makoto-kun."_

"_Yeah, Yeah." I said without interest._

"_So indifferent."_

"_Not really."_

"_Hey! You're good at studying, right?"_

"_Not really."_

"_You're so indifferent." *sigh* will she ever leave me alone? "Hey, Itou-kun."_

"_What?"_

"_You like class four's Katsura-san." Wha…_

"_Y-You saw it?!" her lips slowly curved upwards._

"_Yes I saw it."_

_While we were in the middle of class I whisper to her…_

"_Hey, Saionji!"_

"_We're in the middle of class."_

"_Don't tell anyone about it!"_

"_Why?" she ask._

"_Just don't!"_

"_Is there's something wrong?" the teacher ask._

"_No…" she started writing. asking me about if it was the charm but I denied it. she wrote why? and I told her that I took it by accident, of course she didn't buy that…no one would. She wrote that her name was Katsura but I told her to leave me alone. she then ask me how many days, and I told her…._

"_That early!?" that brought the attention of the teacher to her._

_I entered my homeroom class 1-4, I sat on my seat which was in front of the classroom but soon stood up as the teacher entered, as school class president it is my duty to lead the class. we greeted the teacher with a bow before we sat down._

"_Good morning students, today's schedule would be a little different today. We have a new student coming in." a new student? I heard my classmates whisper. "Settle down, now would you please come in and kindly introduce yourself, Kaguya-kun." The door open and someone stepped in. She looks cute. Her hair was short and kept beneath her neck, while her eyes were brightly magenta that were slightly covered by the locks of hair that formed into bangs. She seems like a tomboy though since she is wearing the boy school uniform, a black suit with white buttoned shirt, while her lower body had long black pants and shoes. she was also wearing a red tie. _

"_Hi, my name is Alexis Kaguya, is a pleasure to meet you all." She bowed. Her voice is a bit boyish but has retain her feminine side. I heard whispers from the boys, most likely stating how cute the new student is…still why does the teacher said Kaguya-kun instead of Kaguya-chan? "Kaguya-kun was home schooled by the greatest instructors of Japan so please…treat him well." Eh?!_

"_EH?!" He was a boy?! b-but he looks. I heard him giggle even his laughter sounds like a girl._

"_I'm guessing they thought I was a girl disguise as a boy." he told the teacher and the teacher sighed. I blushed embarrassed even I thought he was…_

"_How can you not tell the difference." I heard the teacher murmured and everyone was blushing in embarrassment. the teacher cleared his throat. "Ahem, in any case, Kaguya-kun, would you like to take a seat." the new student nodded before he happily scanned the room, even now that every boy changed their opinion about the boy and find him repulsive, though the girl's are the one now stating that he was very cute despite his feminine looks. He then look to my direction and his smile grew bigger. W-Why is he so happy to s-see me?_

_I did a really good impression if I say so myself, most of the boys were now repulse as they thought about how could they have fallen for a feminine boy, while the girls were wooing and stating how cute I really was…I don't care about any other girl except…I scanned the room until I saw her…there she is! And just my luck a seat next to her is empty! I went toward her and sat._

"_Hi!" I energetically said._

"_O-Oh, um, h-hi." She said shyly, He-he, she is so cute, I think I like this new Koto-chan!_

"_You seem to be very attentive considering your seat is in front of the class."_

"_Y-yes." Sooo, cute! No wonder I…no matter if she was still the same or now this shy girl I still like her a lot, even more I…_

"_Hey, you don't have to be shy, I will never hurt you." And that's the truth. "What's your name?" I asked her even though I know her, chances are by the look on her face that she doesn't remember me…I don't like it._

"_Um, K-Katsura Kotonoha." I should do the same but first._

"_That is such a cute name, Katsura is an ornament from a tree from here that has leaves that resemble those of the Judas tree and light, fine-gained timber." I told her. "As for Kotonoha is a variant of Kotoba which means language or voice." I grinned. "*Sigh* I envy you my name Kaguya means moon princess, which makes people think that I have a girly last name even my looks help emphasize it. Thought, I am proud with my name Alexis which means defender or helper!" I enthusiastically said with a grin, yeah I choose my momma's last name instead of papa's…he doesn't deserve to be mention, he lied…Momma where are you?_

"_I-I think is a cute name it suits you." she said shyly. That makes me so happy!_

"_Um, t-thank you." I shyly replied and blushed with a smile. I-I forgot that despite her shyness she still a kind hearted girl, but she seem very frail and she could end up having a mental breakdown, I-I'm surprise she hasn't had one. but, I'm glad she didn't I-if something happened to her, I would've…if anyone looks at her, hurts her, or makes her cry…They don't deserve to have a heart._

_Classes were over and it was lunch time. Kotonoha was feeling a bit uncomfortable with the new student, even she accepted guiding him to every class, which by fate were the same classes she was taking. Alexis on the other hand was very happy, he was finally reunited with a friend he never thought he would see again because of his father…He hated him, because of him he couldn't visit her nor attend school with her, he was forced to be home school in an effort to separate him from her, but what got him to his breaking point was the fact that his father lied to him…his on Papa, he lied about his Mamma being dead. His angry thoughts were interrupted when they reach the lunch room. He took his magenta colored bento out, and opened. Kotonoha out of curiosity looked to see that he had rice balls on the top, with octopus shaped sausage, on the bottom right and some pieces of meat on the left neatly organized, finally a cup of tea was on the right side of the bento. Alexis noticed Kotonoha looking at his bento and grinned._

"_You like it? I made it myself."_

"_Y-You make this?" She was a bit surprise when he said this, not to many boys would make their own lunch but then again Alexis looks a bit feminine so, I guess she shouldn't be surprise by it._

"_Mm-Hmm, since Mama is always busy on trips and Papa is always working on the basement I have to make my own food, also cleaning, and cooking." He paused before continuing. "Papa is always busy so, I don't bother him that much, I understand, he is doing his work just so I can take care of myself once I become independent." he grinned, before taking out his chopsticks. "Itadakimasu." He said putting his hands together before eating gently._

_("Even at eating, he acts like a girl.") Kotonoha said questioning if Alexis is really a boy, or just a girl in disguise. Then again, she has seen in some romance novels boys who looked and act feminine due to the fact that they never had a father figure to take care of them, could it be said the same for Alexis? Still she admires him he is so energetic and very confident in expressing himself unlike her, she is very insecure of herself, this ends up her getting bullied by the girls in her class. It doesn't help that every boy looked at her with lustful eyes, well now with Alexis is an exception since he looks very different that them his eyes, are very lively. "Um, Kaguya-kun." He stopped eating._

"_Yes?" She was nervous to ask him but it was eating her. "D-did you ever, spend time with your mother?" Alexis didn't show it but on his left pocket he was gripping it tightly._

"_That's a silly question, of course I have spend time with Momma!" he gave her a fake smile…in reality it has been nine years since he last saw her, the last time he heard her voice was a week ago, the day that his father lied…He didn't deserve it…he didn't deserve to have a heart._

"_S-Sorry." Kotonoha shyly apologize but Alexis waved off._

"_Nah, it's okay Ko…Katsura-san, a lot of people have ask me the same thing, since Momma is very busy in her trips they rarely saw her." He told her. He was happy that his childhood friend was very concern of him, add the fact that she is cute when she fidgeted and blushed every time she talks shyly…more of a reason why he… "Ah, that reminds me, do you like to read?!" he asked, of course he knew the answer to that question since he has seen her look at the different bookstores on the streets._

"_Um, y-yes, why?" _

_("She is so reserve…Is so Cute!") "How about this, I had a novel that will interest you, is a very happy story about a girl and a boy, who met in school and then fell in love, want to read it I have the entire volumes." He grinned._

"_I-is it really okay?"_

"_Mm-Hmm."_

"_T-Thank you, Kaguya-kun." Alexis was happy but he really wanted her to at least called him by his first name like in the past. Sure, he loves being called by his mother's last name but maybe if she called him by his first name, she will remember him and their pinky promise._

"_Um, y-you can call me by my first name y-you know." Alexis looked a way with a blush while shyly smiling._

"_U-um." Kotonoha wasn't really used to calling boys by their first name so, hearing Alexis tell her that make her feel even more uncomfortable. Her luck won when the bell rang indicating that afternoon classes were starting. "T-Talk to you late, K-Kaguya-kun." she quickly stood up and went to her seat. Alexis frowned, now he doesn't like this Kotonoha, she used to be more courageous and upbeat…now she is preserved and in a shell, a shell that can be easily broken._

"_Koto-chan." he whispered so low that no one heard him. Unknown to the both of them a certain brown haired girl has overheard the conversation. She had talk with Katsura and quickly became friends with her, but she didn't saw the boy in their P.E. class. It was very interesting to see both the preserved girl and the energetic new student interact. Hmm, she could use this so Itou-kun would…with that in mind she went to talk to him._

_I was just looking outside on the windows looking on the scenery. The school had a good environment. I sighed before someone hit me hard on the shoulder._

"_Taisuke!" I yelled to him. Taisuke is a friend of mine he has light short brown hair and dark brown eyes. he's around two inches taller than me._

"_Heh, skipping class, huh?"_

"_I'm not my classes are over!" he look toward me._

"_Heeeh, Well…that doesn't matter…"_

"_What is it?" He is starting to be annoying as always._

"_Makoto…I didn't know you got along with Saionji."_

"_Huh?" what is he talking about?_

"_Oh come on, tell me how you do it?"_

"_I didn't do anything, it was her who started talking to me." I told him._

"_So, something is up with you two?" Wha… "Saionji is really popular!" What is he talking about?_

"_I was thinking that she was just noisy."_

"_You really have no eyes for women, do you?"_

"_Leave me alone!"_

"_How nice…Saionji is cute, isn't she…?" Wait does that mean._

"_You like her?"_

"_Cute girls…I like them all!" I sweatdrop, I should've know…_

"_Yeah, Yeah."_

"_Even though I want this much…You Makoto, you're unfair!" How am I unfair?! I'm not the one…_

"_I'm not doing anything!" we kept arguing until…_

"_Itou." Saionji arrived… "Hey…I need to talk to you…" talk to me?_

"_About what?"_

"_I can't say it here…" she said playfully, Hey…_

"_Stop messing around!" then Taisuke give me a thumbs up and whispered score… "Don't misunderstand, you idiot!"_

"_If other people are around, I think it'll trouble you…" She is making it worse!_

"_Congratulations on your graduation!"_

"_IDIOT!"_

_Geez, what is with him sometimes, another thing why is Saionji dragging me all the way to the rooftop isn't it off limits?_

"_How did you get the key?"_

"_When I said that I wanted to do astronomical observations, they gave me permission easily."_

"_Is that so, Well, I'm anxious and not having any fun right now, however. What did you want to talk about?" I really don't have time for this…_

"_Hmm, what was it again?" You're the one who talked! "Ah, right! You're so impatient. Well." she took out something in her pocket, her cell phone and then open it to show me. "Here~!" That's… "I just became friends with Katsura-san." How did she!? "We have gym class together in class four, don't we? That's when~"_

"_That's when what?" How did she manage to…_

"_Very interesting, isn't it?" she said mischievously while moving her cell from side to side._

"_No…" I said looking away._

"_Katsura-san has a weak body, I was investigating earlier, seems to be a strange ill."_

"_Aren't ills bad?"_

"_Hey I'm doing this for you. Since I picked on your cell phone. Thought I really started to understand her after we talked for a while."_

"_R-Really?"_

"_She seem to not fit with the class because she's cute."_

"_Really?"_

"_Although…" Although? "The new student seems to be very close friends with her." New student? _

"_New student?" I asked._

"_Oh, you didn't know? A new student entered Sakahino Gakuen, at first I thought he was a girl but…" Looked like a girl? "If it wasn't for the uniform I would've sworn that he was cosplaying or maybe a tomboy? In any case that guy is a boy, no matter how much you look at him." She told me and by the gleaming in her eyes it seems she was thinking of cosplays for the boy…I feel sorry for him even if we haven't met. "In any case I have Katsura-san's phone number and e-mail address." Incredible and just meeting her in one class?_

"_Why are you doing this?" she looked at me with a quizzical look._

"_Because, you're very popular with girls." _

"_I…Am?" She nodded._

"_They're been saying, "That Itou has someone he likes". So as a representative of the girls, this is something I can't ignore." Does that mean… "Why are you mad?" I have to know._

"_Have you…Have you tell anyone?"_

"_You're being scary, Itou. Don't worry I won't tell anyone, else." Anyone else?_

"_Anyone else?! What do you mean by that?!" I said as I pushed her to the fence._

"_It hurts." what am I doing?_

"_Sorry…!"_

"_I didn't tell anyone."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah." _

"_Thank goodness." _

"_But you better hurry." Hurry?_

"_That new boy, I don't know but I have a feeling that if you keep wishing about it, he will take her." The new boy._

"_Hey, about him, did…you know anything about him?" Is not as if am worried but…_

"_Hmm, not really, but he really made every boy in class 1-4 hate him because of his feminine looks, still he seems like a nice person." Why, would they hate him? I mean, yeah the boy seems to look like a girl, but it must be because he has more of his mother's genes than his father's…It's rare but it has happened. "You better hurry, someone might see us, and it'll be very bad…" she is right, if they see us here they might spread rumors and I don't want Saionji be part of them, sure she can be noisy, but even she doesn't deserve to get involve in a misunderstanding. "So how about I help you?"_

"_Eh?"_

"_I'm not joking. I'll really help you out." she giggled. "Leave it to me!"_

"_I haven't agreed to it yet!" But if she's willing to help… _

"_If you don't leave it to me, I might talk…"_

"_W-W-Wait, Hold on!" I can't let her just talk… "Okay, you win Saionji."_

"_Sekai is fine." Huh?_

"_Saionji Sekai. Sekai as in the world sekai. Is a large scale name, isn't it? I like it!"_

"_Yeah, it's too great."_

"_What?"_

"_But it's good. Sorry for shouting at you."_

"_It's okay, I'm sure we'll get along, Makoto."_

"_Hey, when did I tell you to use my first name?" I deadpanned._

"_It's Fine! Here!"_

_As Makoto left for his home, and Sekai left with her friend Setsuna to buy dumplings. Later at night, someone was drunk and pacing to the alley._

"_Man, that was some night!" he groggily said before he walk through the alley. as he pace through it he saw someone waiting for him. "Oh, hey, looky here, hey babe, want to have a good time?!" The man said with lecherous eyes, if only he knew that this girl would be the last thing he'll ever see…in his life._

_Is one of them, one of those guys who was looking to my Koto-chan with those eyes…I hate them, they should know that she doesn't belong to anyone…We made a promise, a promise to be together and I'll do anything to make it happen._

"_Hey, don't be shy, come on." Tch, I really hate this people, people like him…Don't deserve a hearth. As he reach his hand to touch my shoulder I look down. "Hey, look at me, don't be that way." You want me to look at you, fine I'll look after all I'm the last thing you'll see. I prepare myself in this alley it doesn't matter if he scream but the sooner I kill him the better. "That's more like it, what pretty bright magenta eyes you have." as he approach to try and "grope" me I took what I had on my pocket and with one swoop I slashed his left arm off…the one who tried to grope me. I look as his eyes went wide, good I love those eyes and the agony scream that comes next…Hehe!_

"_Ahhh! My arm! My fucking arm! You bitch!" Those were his last words as I swung my Switch blade to his throat. In reality this switch blade was more like a combat knife it was as big and large as one but it could be easily be hidden in a pocket as it splits into two and conceal itself like a pocket knife. I saw as his blood poured from his throat and splashed to the ground. His gurgling sound of his voice, is so exhilarating that I can't help but smirk widely and wickedly…he deserve this, he deserve more than this, for looking at my Koto-chan, no one looks at my Koto-chan and lives to tell! As he with a last ditch fall to his death I turn him around…one last thing to do, I cut open his chest slowly with my switch blade it gives me a happy thought when I hear the sound of my blade in the skin of my victims. After several seconds of carefully opening the man's chest I took out the thing that he doesn't deserve. _

"_People like you, who look with those eyes to my Koto-chan..." I told the death corpse as I held the heart that doesn't belong to this "thing" that look at my Koto-chan…He looks at my Koto-chan…MY KOTO-CHAN! "DON'T DESERVE A HEART!" I'll make them all pay! "Hehehe, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!" I kept laughing as I happily hear his heart beat at the palm of my delicate hands…_

'People change, his fate, your fate, their fates…they are chained to yours.'

_Well, I made this story because I looked at School Days and I thought…meh, what the hell let's go with a dark story why don't we. As you can see, I made a yandere character who is a boy, of course he looks a bit like a girl but I think you understand why I made him look like that. I have never seen any yandere boys in fanfiction and if they're then I'm not looking deeper. So what do you think of Alexis does he pass the qualifications of a yandere type? Tell me your opinion about this, I have a lot of things planned out for the four of them…Especially our shy, mental breakdown girl._


	2. Confession

**Chapter II: Confession**

"_In another news…a body has been found dead in an abandoned alley. The victim has been identified as Ken Kageshi, a business man. His body found without his left arm, throat slit and chest open with its heart missing. Local police suspect that this is the work of Heartbreaker, a serial killer that arrived to the murderous scenes about a week ago. The resemblance to the other victims match the wounds that Mr. Kageshi had. If there's anyone who can…" I turn off the T.V. I heard enough about it, I love to be reminded of what I did last night, and I don't regret it in the bit…That man he deserved, for looking at my Koto-chan that way._

"_Momma, Papa, I'm leaving." Again the answer was the same…nothing. "I left some food on the fridge, heat it up if you feel hungry." All I heard was a baseball game. "Bye!" I told them before I got ready for another day, another day with Koto-chan!_

…_..._

"_Did you hear, another person was found dead."_

"_I heard it was Heartbreaker."_

"_Uh, I hope he doesn't go after me next."_

"_I don't think so last time I checked he is only after male types." By now everyone has heard the rumors of the serial killer Heartbreaker. A murderous man who mutilate its victims and takes their heart out. They have several wounds on their bodies but the thing that every victim has in common is that their throat has been slit and the chest was opened with their heart missing from it._

"_Class, sit down, now I know the news from Heartbreaker are very dreadful but we must continue with our lessons. Now, on opening trail, it was thought that the continously spoke of rebellion. Therefore, he would be put to death…" While this was happening Makoto and Sekai were exchanging notes. _

"_Pervert." she said as she saw that he knew about Kotonoha's bust size, but continues to write. he was surprise to see that she invited Katsura to eat lunch with them. resulting in him panicking and again being the center of attention._

"_Something wrong…?"_

"_No, it's nothing!"_

…_..._

_What has she done?!_

"_It's impossible!"_

"_It's fine! Just come!" How can I, why did she…_

"_How did it become like this from yesterday?!"_

"_We talked over the phone last night and this is how it turned out!"_

"_But Why?!" _

"_Do I need to have a reason to invite her to lunch?" Of course you do!_

"_Of course, my heart isn't ready yet!"_

"_What are you saying?!"_

"_Just imaging it will make my legs tremble!"_

"_Come on! Aren't you a man?!"_

"_Is not a matter of me being a man!"_

"_Then be one!"_

"_Just give up!"_

"_Oh, yeah I heard about who Katsura-san like!" She knows? "So, if you want to know, advance!" "Despite her being friends with the new kid, she told me that she doesn't have anyone that she is going out with." The new kid again? But wait if she has no interest then…_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Definitely. There's somebody that she is interest in but not like, I ask her if it was the new kid but she quickly deny it. She stated that despite the new kid who I now discover that its Kaguya Alexis being nice to her, her interest in him is not as deep as the person she is interest in." So there's someone who she is interest in? "So if you try hard, you have a chance!" I kept ignoring her. "Ah, jeez! Idiot, idiot! Wish won't be granted by just thinking about them!" So you say, Hey! stop dragging me!_

…_..._

_Aw, I had to buy something on the cafeteria today since I forgot to buy groceries yesterday. Oh well, as long as I can have lunch with Koto-chan again._

"_Koto…Katsura-san!" I enthusiastically said but I found out she wasn't there. "Where did she go?" Aw. I pouted since she was gone, I wanted to tell her that I would give her the first volume of the novel today, so she could start reading it. I look at my book bag and took out the novel it was title "Heartbreaking Promise" it was my favorite story, the main character…he reminds me of me! And the main female protagonist she is similar to…_

…_..._

_She said to wait here, so we could have lunch together. I heard the door open and I saw a boy. He had black hair and brown eyes. he seems a bit younger than I am but four inches taller. he seems like an average teen._

"_Uh…Umm…" I am still a bit preserve even after talking with Kaguya-kun, m-maybe the reason is because he looks more like a girl than a boy. _

"_Katsura-san! Thanks for waiting!"_

"_Saionji-san!" I said to the dark brown haired girl in front of me. We became friends while in gym class, strangely a class Kaguya-kun avoids taking._

"_Sorry, did we kept you waiting?"_

"_No, I just came here."_

"_Hey." she nudged the boy on the shoulder._

"_H-Hello." he nervously said._

"_Hello." I answered. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Katsura Kotonoha."_

"_Um, I'm Itou Makoto…"_

"_Is this a marriage interview?! Come, come, don't be so formal. So let's have lunch!"_

"_Yes!" I told Saionji-san._

"_Y-Yeah…!" he seems, different. Just like Kaguya-kun, but more nervous unlike him who seems to be just as energetic as Saionji-san._

"_Uwah! Katsura-san, that looks delicious!" she said as I took out my lunch. there were just sandwiches of different types._

"_I'm not very skilled, but please try some." I offered._

"_So you made them yourself?" _

"_Yes. Since you went through the trouble of inviting me, I thought that I should do something."_

"_You really didn't have to." Saionji-san said but I couldn't, it wouldn't be right to not do something for a friend. "Here, Makoto. Katsura-san's homemade food!" she showed the box toward the boy with black hair._

"_Ah, Yes…!"_

"_If you like, Itou-kun…"_

"_Of course! I'll be delighted!" they both tried it._

"_Umm…how is it?"_

…_..._

_This, despite her good nature, this sandwiches are…_

"_Y-Yeah, it's not bad, is it?" I glared toward Makoto. "Right?"_

…_..._

_Despite looking good they…I should've heard my impulses._

"_Y-Yeah…" this is awful. "It's an unusual taste I've never experience before…" is the truth I have never tasted something this horrible, but, I can't tell Katsura-san she might be offended by it…still… "Katsura-san, by chance, is your cooking…"_

"_Yes, this is pretty much my first time…" Figures._

"_I see…"_

"_Was it not good?" Crap, think fast!_

"_What are you saying?!" I said shoving the sandwiches in my mouth. "Because is my first time tasting them, my tongue was surprise! Is really good!" I can't let her know nor taste her own food, she might be slightly disappointed by her efforts._

"_Good Job! You can do it!" thanks for the encouragement Saionji-san._

"_Mmh… I Cahn taihste smweet muhstawd-" I heard Katsura-san giggle. Good she bought it! Alright!_

"_I've got some sweet tea here, so don't force it down, okay?"_

"_You're well prepared!" Saionji-san told her. I hope is not as bitter as the food…Oh god._

"_Here Itou-kun." I…can't…breathe…_

"_Makoto!"_

"_Itou-kun!"_

…...

_After Makoto, drank a cup of tea to take out the sour taste that almost killed him, he started to talk again._

"_I stuffed to much in."_

"_That's because you don't know moderation." Sekai stated._

"_Are you okay?" Kotonoha wiped the tea in off his cheek with a tissue._

"_Katsura-sa-" it just surprise him that she was doing this._

"_Ah, I just…umm…" Sekai stood up._

"_Well then!"_

"_Where are you going?"_

"_Sorry, the restroom." she said and excused herself._

_Makoto was now alone with Kotonoha, they looked at each other and in an instant Makoto's face was flushing red. He tried to back away but failed as he fell down._

"_Itou-kun!"_

…_..._

_I was a bit nervous, usually I am not alone with a boy, Itou-kun, for a strange reason I feel…_

"_Umm…"_

"_Y-Yes?!"_

"_Itou-kun, so you're an interesting person."_

"_You don't think am a scary person?" Why would he think he is scary?_

"_More like a person with a calm atmosphere." This is the same feeling that I have when Kaguya-kun speak to me…but Itou-kun at the same time is very different._

"_I'm normally a lot more calmer! J-Just that today is special!" Special? "W-Well I'm having lunch with Katsura-san…no…not that we're alone! I mean with Sekai the three of us I mean!" When he acts like that…I let a giggle escape me. "Huh? Does that mean you know about me before?"_

"_Ah, no! It just you seem different than what I have heard from Saionji-san…" I'm glad I met another friend, first Kaguya-kun, then Saionji-san and now Itou-kun, now…I don't feel alone anymore._

…_..._

_Another day over, now is night, he should be…I look and found him._

"_Good." I smiled wickedly, another one of those persons who look at my Koto-chan with those eyes. They just don't learn do they, well it doesn't matter if it is a hundred, a thousand or even a million…Those who look at my Koto-chan with those eyes…don't deserve a heart._

"_Huh?" I heard him say, he was being paranoid now. "Ah!" he fell but recompose when he saw me. "Oh, it is just a girl." he look at me up and down. "And a very cute one to add, just my lucky day." I lowly hissed, but maintained my composure…I must be patient this place is a bit dangerous and I might be seen if I act out of impulses. I started to walk to the park and he followed me…Tch, this people all they think is… "So you like it in secluded areas." Oh yes I love secluded areas. I raised my head to show my bright magenta eyes. "Such cute eyes, I'm going to be lucky tonight." He approached me and that's when it happened I stabbed him in the chest with my blade. His grunting gasp was so joyful I wanted to hear more but I must finish him off right now so, as soon as I remove it I stabbed him on the throat then slit it open. the blood stained my now semi pink shirt and blue jeans. my face was splatter with his blood. as I lick my lips I watched as his body collapse on the floor lifeless and as always I proceeded to take what it doesn't belong to him…I love it, I love killing the people who threaten my Koto-chan as long as they exist, Koto-chan would never be safe, that's why I must be with her, like we promise, I must be with Koto-chan…Forever._

…_..._

"_Another one."_

"_They have been increasing lately."_

"_Maybe it would be a good idea to lay low for the nights."_

"_Agreed."_

…_..._

_It has happened again…that dream, it feels so real, as if…_

"_Kotonoha-chan!" I heard Kokoro call me, I must get ready, I might meet Itou-kun again._

…_..._

_This was it, I need to say it. I told Saionji-san that I would confess to Katsura-san. There she is…_

"_Katsura-san." She turned to see me._

"_Itou-kun."_

"_Good Morning."_

"_Morning…!"_

"_You're on the same train as me." _

"_Y-Yeah." Come on say it! "Um, I…" this is it!_

…_..._

_This was a great day It was another day with Koto-chan!_

"_Papa, I'm leaving, Breakfast is on the table!" I joyfully skipped to the train station to see her again!_

…_..._

_Those words…they still…_

"_Hey." I looked to see Saionji-san greeting me._

"_Saionji-san."_

"_I'm also not feeling well." I should thank her now if it wasn't for Saionji-san I…_

"_Um, Saionji-san…"_

"_Wh-What?"_

"_Itou-kun…he confessed to me."_

"_Eh~ From just meeting you, he sure is a straightforward guy."_

"_I… gave my okay." I told her…she was silent for a moment before she spoke._

"_I see! That's good!" Still… "Is something wrong?" I hug my legs before moving them._

"_Do you remember that I said, there was someone that interested me?"_

"_I remember! To think about him, while dating Makoto!" Actually…_

"_The person who interested me…was Itou-kun."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Everyday on the train I felt like I was being watched. I thought it was my imagination but…when I saw that person I realized it was Itou-kun." _

"_That's…then its mutual love." Saionji-san told me and I nodded._

"_Yes, when he confessed to me I was very happy!" I should thank her right now. "I'm…very grateful to you."_

"_Huh?"_

"_You brought us together, if you hadn't, I don't know if I would've ever made Itou-kun's acquaintance." Because…. "Wishes won't be granted by just thinking about them, right?"_

"_I said the same to Makoto." she told me…I am happy to have friends like Saionji-san…Still that dream, why do I have it every time? The more I dream it, the more the image of the boy is revealed…but I still can't remember who he is…every time I call his name it doesn't come out and then I wake up before knowing who he is…Why?_

…_..._

_I was hearing a song on my headphones. Today I confessed to Katsura-san and she happily accepted, I'm finally her boyfriend. Is all thanks to Saionji-san if it wasn't for her…_

"_I haven't said anything at school…" I look to see her._

"_Sekai…"_

"_But nothing would happen, because now everyone knows. How ironic, right?" She is right. "So, are you waiting for Katsura-san?" she told me._

"_Yes."_

"_She is busy with the student council, you know." she told me._

"_I know." I said and then saw her having a mischievous look on her face._

"_Don't go rushing in nor doing perverted things." Why would I want to do that?_

"_I won't. If you're trying to accompany me, I don't need it." I deadpanned but she deadpanned in return._

"_Moron, I take this train line." she does… _

"_I haven't seen you take it." _

"_Unlike you, my house is at the opposite side. I live in Moteharasakashita." _

"_Really?" she looked at me with her deadpanned eyes._

"_I told you before, didn't I." Oh right._

"_Sorry."_

"_It doesn't matter." _

"_By the way, why do you keep helping me, Sekai?" I have to know._

"_Because is fun." Because…is fun?_

"_Only for that?"_

"_Yep, there's nothing more interesting than watching love bloom. Beside the world is awesome to explore and I don't mean my name." No one was thinking that… "Beside, being capable of moving in the correct path by your own is fun too."_

"_I kind of get it and at the same time I don't." I deadpanned and she gave me a smile._

"_Is fun!"_

"_I just feel like I'm in debt with you."_

"_You better. It might even take you the rest of your life to pay me up." I should've known. I let a sigh escape my lips. As we heard the train she stood up._

"_But really, I'll pay you back."_

"_Really? you don't have too." No way…_

"_It wouldn't be fair, even if I have to work hard I will, payback." she puts her finger on her lips._

"_Hmm, what should I take as a reward?"_

"_Anything that is on my reach." I told her._

"_Well then…" _

"_Just think about it, oh look their's your train I'll see you…" Then it happen, Sekai…she, her lips, they were soft…Did she just._

"_That should cover it." she whispered. before I could call her name she went to the train, smiled and waved goodbye…What was that all about?_

…_..._

"_Good Luck!" I,…I don't know what to do now. I didn't expect, Katsura-san to like Makoto…Why? Why does it hurt to think about it. Makoto I…,I!_

…_..._

_I was waiting for Koto-chan outside, I know I shouldn't do this but I didn't saw her back at lunch. She seemed kind of happy though, I wonder why? C-Could it be that she is remembering? I-If so then w-we can…I blush thinking about it, I-I know we promise to be together b-but…_

"_Ah, Koto-chan!" I waved toward her, she seemed surprise to see me, she is so cute!_

…_..._

_Why is Kaguya-kun here? Was he waiting for me?_

"_Kaguya-kun, what are you doing here?" I said a bit surprise, Itou-kun wasn't waiting for me outside the school…Itou-kun, I still can't believe it, we are officially…_

"_I was waiting for you, where were you at lunch, I miss you?" he pouted and I giggled, he is so cute when he pouts._

"_Sorry, but I got a message from a friend." I told him and he seemed a bit upset._

"_This friend…Is it…a boy?" Why would he ask me?_

"_No, it was a friend from my gym class, Saionji-san." I told him._

"_Saionji-san?" he said quizzically._

"_That reminds me, why don't you take gym class, Kaguya-kun?" I asked him and he averted his eyes blushing and pouting._

"_Because…T-The girls m-might put me, some of their clothes." W-Why would they…Oh, I see, since he looks like a girl he might get drag to the locker room and be put in a girl's gym uniform. I felt sorry for him, since he looks like a girl, he might be the victim of some harassing by other people, male and female alike._

"_Oh…um…" Now this feels awkward, it feels like what I felt when talking to Itou-kun but a bit more different. I wonder why I feel this way when talking to the both of them?_

"_Ah! I remember, here!" He took out a book and show it to me. These must be the novel he wanted to give me._

"_Heartbreaking Promise?" I said as I look at the page it had a boy with similar hair and eyes than Kaguya-kun except this was more boyish than Kaguya-kun himself. I suppose he is one of the main characters. I look toward the second character beside him that is holding his hand and I was surprise to see that the girl had a slight similarity to me. Her hair was dark purple but short and her eyes were a bit more brighter than mine but her face and body they were similar it was as if I was looking at a mirror._

"_Yep, it's about a boy that meets a girl at school and must face off impossible obstacles together in order to keep their promise of being together forever!" I see him with a very bright smile…he must be the romantic type of person…the more I know him, the more suspicious I get of him being actually a boy._

"_Thanks, I promise I will take care of it." I told him…promise, my mind goes back to that dream I remember myself promising the person in front of me something but I can't remember what it was._

"_Good! Well I better get going, see you tomorrow, Katsura-san!" He quickly waved before leaving. I look toward the book in my hands…A boy and a girl who fell in love and need to pass impossible obstacles so they could be together…Itou-kun he is waiting…I walk toward the station, I just hope he is waiting for me…And tomorrow is a our first date. I can't wait to spend time with him, Itou-kun._

'Your decisions, they will decide the fate of others.'

…_..._

**Well I'm done with this chapter, episode 1 of the anime equal two chapters, the next time I will continue the story on Makoto's and Kotonoha's first date, and of course Alexis-kun too ****J****, I'll see you all on the next life.**


	3. Pain

_Chapter III: Pain_

_It was a great day in Japan and Makoto was readying a Manual titled "Love Conquest Manual 2007" when he lowered the book he saw the dark purple haired girl looking at him with a quizzical look. It took him a few blinks from the both of them for him to register that Kotonoha was right in front of him._

"_Ah!" he flailed his arms in panic while blushing before he hid the manual behind him._

"_I'm sorry…D-Did I kept you waiting?" The dark purple haired girl asked._

"_Eh…No…Um…!" Makoto was a nervous wreck by this moment, stuttering every single word and not knowing what to say to his now girlfriend._

…...

**It's all LIES!**

**I can't hear a beating in my chest,**

**I don't feel the pain inside my chest….**

**I don't see anything through this hole!**

**Why? When? Who? Did this to me? No emotion are emitting from me.**

**Where? How? What? Make me do this things? To Betray the friendship I have with you!**

**Lies, Lies, Lies! (X3)**

**This world is full of LIES!**

**Why does it pains me, if I have no heart…to do all of this things…**

**Would you forgive me…for all my sins that I have done to you…**

**I'll forgive you if you let me…**

**take your heart that you don't need…**

**because that's the reason that you're like them, All Liars!**

**This world is full of lies! (x3)**

**This world is full of lies! (x3)**

**This world is full of….Ugha! Lies!**

…_..._

_The date was…um…how should I…_

"_Today was fun, wasn't it?!" well…_

"_Y…Yes…"_

"_Well then…!"_

"_Eh…?" W-what is he…before he could the train doors shut down…Itou-kun was he trying too…_

…_..._

_After the date I went to talk to Sekai but well…_

"_MAKOTO! YOU IDIOT!" What did I do this time?! And why is Sekai mad at me?_

"_Eh…?"_

"_No matter how I hear it, you're just running wild!" Huh? "Leaving Katsura-san alone!"_

"_Eh?! I didn't intend to…"_

"_But you did!" she sighed. "Really…you should study more about a girl's feelings." _

"_I am!" I have read about the manual I bought! But there is something that have been bothering me for a while. "So…um…"_

"_What?"_

"_About…you know that day…" I told her blushing remembering that kiss she gave me._

"_I-Idiot! Think about the other person! You and I are friends! Understand?!" She said._

"_Y-Yes!" even so, I still can't…_

"_So that's more like a greeting! You were serious about advancing on Katsura-san, right?" that's true but…_

"_This is Japan!"_

"_Anyway! Do it firmly next time!"_

"_Y-Yeah!"_

"_Here." Tickets? "They're for a cinema complex."_

"_E-Eh…?!"_

"_Next time, let Katsura-san enjoy herself, and…" I don't like that look of her. "If things goes well you can, hold hands lean close and then…"_

"_T-Then…"_

"_SMOOCH!"_

"_S-Seriously?!"_

"_Well, try your best~" With this I can…_

"_A-Alright!" I will make Katsura-san enjoy herself!_

…_..._

_Geez, Makoto is such a child sometimes._

"_Really, Makoto is a child. it's troublesome sometimes." I said to my dark green haired friend Setsuna._

"_Sekai, that ticket…"_

"_Yeah? did you want to go?" I told her._

"_Weren't you going to invite Itou-kun?" Why did she ask me, that? I felt my cheek burn a bit but then I began to laugh._

"_I don't have that much free time!" I lied to the red eyes girl in front of me before putting a hand on her shoulders._

"_Mu, I hate having to go to the cafeteria when I forget to buy groceries." I heard a voice said. it was a bit feminine but at the same time had that boyish tone. When we look we saw him, short black hair until it reached beneath his neck, with the bangs covering his bright magenta eyes. He must be the new boy, Kaguya Alexis._

…_..._

_Mu, why do I always forget to buy the groceries! now I have to go away from Koto-chan! even if she say she doesn't mind me leaving I can't get this feeling that if I don't keep an eye on her someone might take her away from me._

"_Mu, I hate having to go to the cafeteria when I forget to buy groceries." I pouted and then I saw two girls. Koto-chan has mention their names…Um, I think the one with the dark brown hair and grey-blue eyes was called Saionji Sekai, and the one with dark green hair and red eyes was called Kiyoura Setsuna. We stare at each other for a couple of minutes._

"_Ah, hey you're the new kid, Er, Kaguya-kun right?" The girl who I presume is Saionji said._

"_Um…yes…"_

"_Nice to meet you, I'm Saionji Sekai but you can call me Sekai." Sekai, that name means world. _

"_Oh, is nice meeting you, Saionji-san." I said ignoring the fact that she told me to call her by her first name…she doesn't deserve to be called by her first name there's only one person I can call by her first name and that is Koto-chan!_

"_I told you that you can call me Sekai, you don't have to be so formal." I'm not being formal but I can't tell her that…I look to the other girl, she seems to be very observant, still why do I have this feeling…_

"_Oh, this is Kiyoura Setsuna." she gestured to the red eyes girl._

"_Is nice to meet you Kiyoura-san." I bowed, but she kept looking at me being very observant. "Um…" now I feel very uncomfortable._

…_..._

_He is so cute, the girls from the class were right, if it wasn't for the clothes everyone would think he is a girl…Hmm, maybe if, I could._

"_Um…" I look to see Alexis looking nervously toward Setsuna…Oh yeah I'm definitely going to make him cross-dress, um, maybe a maids outfit to begin with?_

"_Don't worry, she is nice once she starts to open up."_

"_I-I see…" Heh, scratch that, let's put him in a Lolita costume first…Magenta colored? "Ah! I have to go, I forgot that Koto-chan is waiting for me to return with lunch!" Koto-chan? Interesting…_

"_So, how close you and Katsura-san are?"_

"_Eh? Koto-chan?" he gave me a cute grin. "We were friends back then!" he said before he pouted. "But…" But? "I got to go, bye Saionji-san! Kiyoura-san!" He went fast passing us. Friends, huh? Maybe…What if…No, Katsura-san is already with him, t-there's nothing I can do. _

"_Let's go." I told Setsuna who was looking toward the direction Alexis went. I smile mischievously to her. "Heh, so you like the new boy? I didn't know you like those types, Setsuna." she glared at me before leaving. "I was joking!" Maybe…_

…_..._

_That boy, why do I feel like…He said that I should keep an eye on him, but…Kaguya Alexis…Why did he…_

…_..._

_A movie, huh…I was reading the manual maybe if I read the tips, Katsura-san will._

"_Let's see, a dating beginner standards, the romantic atmosphere feeling will raise your girl's expectations." Romantic atmosphere, if I can do that, then I could…k…kiss. I look myself in the mirror._

"_Would it be fine to lower myself to her…?" B-But Katsura stretching to me is also nice~! Wait, no, no, no, rushing things is forbidden, man! I should start by holding her hand…No maybe I should cut my nails, I check the ticket…It's until tomorrow?!_

…_..._

_It just keep popping in my mind. That dream, it keeps rewind itself, like a tape recording…what does it mean?_

"_Oneechan, your phone is ringing!" I heard Kokoro said as she opened the door to the bathroom. Kokoro and I are living alone with each other since mother and father are very busy in their business. I have to take care of her every time they are away which is mostly everyday. I'm scared that Kokoro would feel alone since most of the time I'm at school and sometimes on the student council where I am the president._

"_Ah, Yes!" I stood up and walk outside of the bathroom…Itou-kun…I wonder if he is the one in the dream…If he is then…_

…_..._

_We were standing in the movie complex, Itou-kun called and ask me if we could see a movie, I happily said yes._

"_Umm…"_

"_We can watch whichever you want." Itou-kun said. I look up to see a movie in the right. It was a Zombie movie and I really wanted to se that one!_

"_Umm, Itou-kun, I-"_

"_Yeah! It's gotta be that one, right!" He understood! he is…we went to buy the ticket but…the movie, the one he pick._

"_Amelia, you sure are a scaredy-cat."_

"_Ah~ Peter, you're so mean!" it was not the movie I wanted to see…_

"_After all, when you say date, it's got to be a love story."_

"_E-Eh…Y-Yes." *sigh* and I wanted to see that movie…I kept watching the movie…Somehow…that seems like us._

"_They seem like us."_

"_Huh?" I look toward Itou-kun._

"_Chris is Saionji-san and Amelia is me."_

"_Then I am Peter?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Well, human relations are kind of similar."_

"_And, somehow, the person playing Peter resembles you…"_

"_Eh~" I looked away from him._

"_He's kind of…cool."_

"_Eh…! R-Really…?"_

"_But Amelia doesn't really resembles you…" What does he mean "I-I mean more than Amelia…y-you're cuter…" I'm cuter? I look and saw the couple get on bed…were they…I-I have read about a part similar to this one in the novel Kaguya-kun lend me…I-I…_

…_..._

_As I thought, she sure is cute, Katsura~ Alright! I'll settle this today! I tried to lean forward but she turned and I tense returning my gaze to the movie and my position on the seat…I look to see her finger still on her chin…they're so pretty~ I look further down…Katsura's chest is big…That's right didn't Sekai mention that Katsura was just being shy! I'm sure that she is just waiting for me! I'm sorry, Katsura! I didn't realize it! I will…Now…!_

…_..._

_It was just like the book, every detail, Kaguya-kun must know a lot of things that I don't know about relationships, he seems to be the type that really knows how to understand someone, especially if it is a girl. suddenly I felt a hand on mine, I quickly look and it was Itou-kun's…Itou-kun's hand…_

"_You're pretty Katsura!" Eh? "You're warm." The book it said the same thing before…_

"_Uh…Umm…my hand…!" he nodded inwardly. "My hand, you're squeezing it!"_

"_Yeah, Yeah!" He was…He was… "Katsura! On your lips, I will give you a smooch~!" I'm not ready, for that!_

"_Noooo~!" I quickly swung my hand and a smacking sound was heard through the room. I-I can't believe, I just slapped…_

…_..._

_*Sigh* is so boring watching horror movies alone…I wonder if Koto-chan likes this types of movies? I-I mean if she is like Manami from the novel she would like zombie apocalypse and super natural movies…Mu, why didn't I invite her to hang out with me!_

"_No please, AH!" *sigh* so boring…my victims screamed better than this, in fact this zombies are a bunch of amateurs they should go for the throat not any part, but then again zombies are stupid…Just like I am, Mu! Koto-chan! Why didn't I invited you to watch this~?!_

…_..._

_We were in a coffee shop, I apologize for the sudden slap, it just, it took me by surprise and I couldn't…_

"_Sorry…Sekai said that…" Saionji-san?_

"_Saionji-san?"_

"_Well, how should I say this…that…Katsura is shy…" he gave me a smile. "Well, truth is she is the one who gave me the tickets. Sekai can be a really noisy girl, huh?" He say her first name, so easily…why?_

"_Itou-kun…um…you had…a good relationship with Saionji-san…" If only Itou-kun…_

"_Well…we are seated next to each other." Oh…still…I remember the dream, the boy seemed to whine about not spending time playing with me because he was leaving…that boy, I still think that it might be Itou-kun…but…_

_We sat on the train and we didn't speak for the remaining of the ride._

'_**Next is Haramihara…Haramihara…**__' I heard the train driver say…that was my stop._

"_Then I'll be getting off." I told him, he seemed to be in thought before he look at me and blink a few times before answering._

"_Y-Yeah…" I should say something._

"_Umm…I'm sorry." I just can't…_

"_Ah…! Katsura…!?" I'm sorry Itou-kun._

…_..._

"_Son of the bitch! Fucking bastwerd, if I hwad a fruckrung gan I wou hacv kwill hil on the splot." Said someone drunk and pissed, he had worked overtime and for nothing because his boss was going to pay him the same as any hour, and just when he was going to buy his wife a new pair of diamond earrings. What the man doesn't know is the person that is walking toward him._

…_..._

_I was walking toward the empty streets when I bumped into someone._

"_Heya wath it ya punk!" he look at me. "Wal ya gonna apollorize or samething!?" Tch, I remember him he was one of the people who wanted to "grope" Koto-chan…good no one is in sight I can kill him as quick and be done with another one of these bastards! "Heye ya lastening?!" he touch my shoulders…this bastard he thinks he can…_

"_Get your filthy hands of me." I look at him my bright magenta eyes almost glowing with the desire to kill._

"_Wha, you call me bitch, soweme nades to tach ya a wesson!" Lesson, Humph someone needs to teach you that people like you…that try to grope Koto-chan…Grope My Koto-chan…GROPE MY KOTO-CHAN! as he tries to punch me I stepped away and he groggily fell to the ground._

"_Tch, pathetic, you think that someone like you can hurt me? I would make you pay…for…f-for…f-f-for…FOR TRYING TO GROPE MY KOTO-CHAN!" I flared in anger as I stab him on his eyes making him bleed where his eye should've been._

"_MY ewey, My Fwaking Eye!" You should've considered when you try to touch my Koto-chan! People like you…_

"_You don't deserve it…" I said as I continue to administer the pain that this man deserve…just like the people who would dare take my Koto-chan AWAY FROM ME!_

…_..._

_Hmm, another victim. This time with his eyes cut off him…Heartbreaker, what are you planning to achieve with taking the victim's heart?_

"_Detective." I look toward one of my officers._

"_Yes." he saluted before continuing._

"_We have identified the man, his name is Izagi Gozuki, he was a hard working man of Mayority Inc." Mayority Inc, huh? He has been targeting mayor company employees, I wonder, if it someone of higher class, they are five families in Japan and two of them live next to each other, the Katsura's and the Kaguya's. Their fathers are very successful men each with their own business, I heard that Mr. Kaguya was going to give the company to his son when he retired…He did a couple of months ago but I haven't heard news of the boy being given the right to run Kaguya's Enterprise and Delivery Service. Hmm, this is a very troublesome case._

"_Thank you, Officer Zakura." I told the officer before my partner appeared._

"_He is one difficult person to track, don't you think…Kazuma-kun." I took a smoke from my pocket but just when I was going to lightened up with my gold lighter she took it away from me. "You'll die of lung cancer if you keep smoking." she said with a scowl. This was my assistant Hanabi Hakudoshi she is the current head of the Hakudoshi family. She is 23 years old and has red long hair that she puts into a short bun braid. her eyes just like luxurious sapphire orbs dancing on the moonlight. Her height is 161.72 cm while mine is 175.39cm. Her body is well endowed and in good shape, after all the head of the family needs to be a very strong woman. I shook my short spiky black hair down in frustration…I really hate when she does this._

"_I haven't smoke in a week Hakudoshi-san, the very least you can give me a chance…" I try to reach it but to no avail. I glared toward her with my defiant brown eyes and she followed with her own defiant gaze. It was like a battle between a tiger and a lion in the end she won…this time. "*sigh* fine, so what's the update?" I ask her since I couldn't get my daily smoke._

"_We found something interesting about Kaguya Alexis' Father, Boryoku Ryu. Apparently, he was making a false money in a twenty machines hidden below one of his enterprises in order to keep his business afloat." I see…_

"_Hmm…That would explain why his company wasn't hit hard by the heavy storm incident." Heavy Storm, an incident that put the stocks to a two percent, a lot of mayor companies almost bankrupt because of it but only one remained on top. Boryoku Ryu, what more secrets do you have hidden from the G.P.D. "Continue to find out any biases, clues…anything we need to know if they have connections with this murders." I told my assistant._

"_Think he has something to do with it?" If my suspicions are correct…_

"_He might be." she handed the cigarette back and I look at it…This is going to be a long case._

…_..._

_It was another day and the rumors of the Heartbreaker were getting higher._

"_I still don't get it, even if you told to do so…" I told to Sekai._

"_MAKOTO, YOU BIG IDIOT!" What the…_

"_In the back be quiet!" the teacher yelled._

"_S-Sorry." Sekai apologized before I started to write. we wrote. I don't get it why is Katsura-san that way? I wrote about the book and she reacted quickly._

"_ARE YOU AN IDIOT?!"_

"_The idiot is you, Saionji!"_

"_I-I'm sorry." she glared at me. "Why is it always me?" _

"_As if I know." I shook my head._

"_But seriously, if you have time to read that book, put some effort to know the real Katsura-san. You like her, don't you?" She's right, I should try and see the real Katsura-san. I nodded toward Sekai in a thanks gesture._

…_..._

_Classes has passed and I hadn't open my lunch yet._

"_Ko…Katsura-san, what's wrong?" I look to see Kaguya-kun, giving me a look of concern._

"_Umm, is nothing Kaguya-kun." I assured him but he just frowned further._

"_You can tell me, I mean aren't we friends?" friends…I, Kaguya-kun has always been so nice to me, m-maybe I should…_

"_W-Well, is about, Um, Kaguya-kun, have you ever been on a date before?" I asked and he quickly blushed._

"_Ah, um…w…why did you ask that all the sudden?" He shyly said and puffed his cheeks._

"_W-Well, I just thought since you have lent me your novels, I thought you would have at least experienced a date or two."_

"_O-Oh, umm…t-to tell you the truth…I have not been on a date before, I just haven't had the courage of asking her." So Kaguya-kun has someone he likes?_

"_You like someone, Kaguya-kun?" he smiled and fidgeted his fingers._

"_Y-Yes…s-she really is special to me, I would do anything and I mean it, anything so we could be together." he then look down. "But…" But… "Say what you made today?!" His sadness replaced with a bright smile, Kaguya-kun, this was the first time I saw him sad, he usually pouts every time he is embarrass or when he doesn't get his lunch ready and have to leave to the cafeteria to buy some…maybe._

"_I made these." I opened the bento and revealed sandwiches. "Umm…you can have one if you want." I said and I saw his eyes sparkle._

"_Y-You mean it?!" I nodded and then he jumped up and down. I smiled, Kaguya-kun even if I'm depress because of what happened yesterday, you still find a way to cheer me up…even if you do it unconsciously._

"_Y-yes." _

"_Thank you!" He took a bite._

…_..._

_This sandwiches…they're so…they're so…Tears came out of my eyes…Koto-chan, your cooking…_

"_Kaguya-kun."_

"_K-Katsura-san!" I took her hand and she blushed._

"_Y-Yes…?!"_

"_I haven't eaten a sandwich so good in my life!" I love it! Crunchy, with a lot of condiments, is that mustard mixed with mayonnaise?! Uwa! How can no one ever have eaten this before?! Is delicious! Koto-chan is a great cook!_

…_..._

_Kaguya-kun…he likes my sandwiches, it's just like Itou-kun, I saw him take another one and shoved happily in his mouth…Still, his hand…I-it's touching mine._

"_U…Um…" He stopped eating and gave me a quizzical look._

"_Huh? What's wrong Katsura-san?"_

"_Uh…Um…Your hand…" He look and then quickly took it away from mine._

"_I-I-I-I-I'm…I-I'm really s-s…sorry!" he apologized blushing and looking away…H-he must've been embarrass from it…still, unlike Itou-kun, he quickly realized and pulled away. It's as if he read how uncomfortable I felt by him holding it. He looks kind of cute when he has his cheeks puffed and blushing._

"_I-It's okay…You were just showing your gratitude." I assured him, for some reason I was happy that Kaguya-kun liked my cooking. I then look to my right and saw him…Itou-kun._

…_..._

_I arrived to Katsura-san's classroom and then I saw her conversing to another girl with short black hair and Magenta eyes. I saw Katusra-san looking toward me before I heard someone from behind._

"_Oh, Itou?" I knew that voice I turn to see a girl who I have studied with since middle school._

"_Katou!" Katou Otome a childhood friend of mine and classmate of Katsura-san. She is in the basketball team. Direct and headstrong, very authorative that's pretty much how I can describe the brown haired childhood friend of mine._

"_What's the matter ? For you to come to this classroom is pretty rare." the light brown eyes girl told me._

"_I just had some business with an acquaintance…" I said._

"_Who? Me?"_

"_Why would I especially come to you?" what is she thinking?!_

"_Rude as ever. So who is it? I'll call them for you."_

"_Katsura! Katsura Kotonoha!" she seemed surprise though I still wouldn't say that I was her boyfriend, is still not the right time._

"_Eh… So you're acquaintance with her."_

"_Yeah, kind of." I whispered as I looked away while blushing a little._

"_Hmm…Katsura, eh." she perked in her classroom and seem to focus very well to the seat. "Well she seems busy talking to the new kid." The new kid…Wait. I look and saw the girl…If that's the new kid then she…,she is…_

"_*sigh* Another one bites the dust, yeah we were surprise too that that person who looks like a girl is actually a boy. He seems very smart though considering he was reading something else instead of paying attention to class." She explained…I-I don't know what's real and was fantasy anymore. "Although, he seems to be very attached to her considering that he hangs out with her in lunch." He does? "So, you got told off by her or something?" Wha…_

"_Why?"_

"_Because you're making a sad face." Is it that noticeable?_

"_I-It's your imagination!"_

"_If that's the case, should I handled for you?"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Since we're childhood friends, I'll do it cheap!" When did she get involve in my business?_

"_Ah! Is so good!" I heard a girly voice…Are they sure he is a boy?_

"_He is a boy no matter how you look at him." Katou assured me…somehow I'm disturbed now…That aside._

"_And that's not it!" I yelled before the bell rang indicating lunch was over._

"_Aw, but I wanted to try more!" I heard the boy whine…Seriously I think I'm being prank by Sekai and Katou no matter how I look at it with the exception of the uniform, that kid is a girl!_

"_Later!" I heard Katou said before she goes to class. I better go to._

_Classes passed fast and now I was planning to go and confront Katsura, I need to apologize, ah, there she is…_

"_Katsura!" I said catching my breath. "D-Do you have a minute?"_

"_I…I have a committee meeting…"_

"_Then after is over…" I told her._

"_It'll be late…" why was she avoiding me?_

"_Then I'll wait."_

"_But, my curfew is…"_

"_Even if it just for a little, It's Fine! I…, I won't do anything like that anymore…" she gasped in surprise, she must have know what I meant, I mean it, I didn't know she would… "I didn't think that you'd hate it so much…Is true I just wanted to hold your hand, and the truth is that I've thought about stuff beyond that as well…But I don't want to do things that you dislike. That's why I want to start all over again." She seemed silent. "Katsura!" she finally spoke but not the words I wanted to hear…_

"_My committee meeting is a bout to start…" before I could say anything else she just ran._

"_The Station! I'll be waiting in the station!" I'll wait, I need to set things straight with Katsura._

…_..._

_I watched from the distance when Makoto talk to Katsura-san…Why does it hurt…I don't like to see Makoto that worried, But…_

…_..._

_I was walking after the meeting alone. Kaguya-kun had to apologize telling me that he needed to be on his home early so he was going to the station after school. So I was walking toward the gates…That dream…it…,it just keeps repeating itself in my mind…Why?_

"_Going home now?" I gasped and saw Saionji-san with a sad look on her face._

"_Y-Yes…"_

"_The train station isn't this way."_

"_T-Today, I'll take the bus-" I said…I…,I still didn't wanted to see Itou-kun, I just…_

"_Why? You always takes the train, right?" I smiled while closing my eyes._

"_Sometimes, the bus can also be good." I told her trying to avoid the question._

"_You just don't want to take it today."_

"_T-That's not it! I-I just, felt like taking the bus today." I really didn't wanted to take the train today, what if I see Itou-kun was there? I couldn't…_

"_It's because Makoto is there, isn't it?" I let my eyes wide a bit. Why is she…_

…_..._

_I was waiting for Katsura-san at the station, I don't care if I have to stay all night here, I know that Katsura-san will come here. As I was waiting I heard the sound of a whistling. It was beautiful and the song…I have never heard of the song before. I looked to see the new kid coming here whistling that song. The more I heard the whistling and the features of the kid, I'm still have the debate of she being a he. As the whistling stop he stood face to face with me._

"_Oh, Hi!" it just waved at me with a energetic smile, it just reminded me of Sekai's smile._

"_Oh, Hey, you're Kaguya Alexis, right?" the "boy" nodded…I think I can accept a bit that he is a boy but I have to make sure._

"_Yep!" I should introduce myself._

"_I'm Itou, Itou Makoto." I greeted._

"_Nice to meet you, Itou-kun." he said with a smile…We just met and he already using formalities. Hmm, I could talk to him, until Katsura-san gets here._

"_That song you were whistling." he tilted his head cutely before he ponders. After a minute he answered._

"_Oh, you mean the one I was singing right now." What other song you were whistling? I sweat dropped. "That…The song came from Momma…She usually singed this song whatever I felt lonely and unwanted. She always singed this song to encourage me and never losing hope." He answered. "Whenever I feel a bit sad I always sing the song and I quickly become relaxed." _

"_I…see."_

"_So, are you waiting for the train to come?" _

"_Actually, I'm waiting for someone." I answered his question and in response he tilted his head…How is he a boy when he do it as a cute girl?_

"_Oh, well I'm waiting for my train." he told me and we went silent for a minute before I spoke._

"_Just out of curiosity, how does the song goes and what's it's name?" He pondered before answering me._

"_Is called A light of hope, I can sing the lyrics, I have them memorize." He took a deep breath. I just sat there in order to hear him singing._

'**The boy is standing there…Watching the rainy day…Awaiting for the rain to stop again…'**

…**...**

"_You should tell him directly because he is an idiot." Sekai told Kotonoha, which retorted back._

"_Please don't call him an idiot! He is just a little too provocative is all…"_

'**As he wait for the rain to stop…he remember the day…when he met a new friend…' 'He met a girl in a stormy day…Her hair as shinny as the rain…Her eyes as hollow as the blackened clouds but maintain the color of lighting…'**

"_Well, you two are both idiots." Sekai answered with a smile. "If you could say things like that, it'd be fine."_

'**She was all alone, all in pain, no one to comfort her. He could see that he was the only one that could give the light of hope that she needs!'**

"_So it isn't that you've come to hate him."_

"_I'm…scarred. Of boys-all of them." Kotonoha said truthfully surprising Sekai "I, ever since senior year of primary school, have always had the biggest chest in class."_

'**This world is full…of fight and lies, why must we all suffer like this?! I'll just look into her eyes and tell her that even if we fight I'll stay with her!'**

"_I-I see…" Sekai said a bit uncomfortable with her words, even her was a bit jealous of Kotonoha's chest size but she wouldn't divulge…her pride as a woman would not allow it._

"_So I've been teased and bullied…"_

"_But that's different than with Makoto, right?" Sekai asked._

"_I know that! I know that, but…" Kotonoha said before her mind drift into that dream, she still thinks is Makoto since the boy had black hair, but with the dream only showing just the hair while the face and features were blurry she couldn't be sure._

"_Hey Katsura-san, I think Makoto really wants to cherish you." Sekai told her._

'**Take my hand, smile for me, let me see that lively smile! I'll be you warmth…that you desire…I will give you that light of hope!"**

"_Is that really so…?"_

"_Look, you haven't realized that to begin with. But if you look at it one-sidedly, it sure won't last if Makoto just want to cherish you." Sekai said looking to the street._

'**The boy start to walk but it's stopped by an umbrella on top of him. He knows who owns it…He look to his right and there she was his light of hope…'**

"_Have you ever considered Makoto's feelings? Like he wants to do. See, boyfriend-girlfriend is like that, isn't?"_

'**As our story ends with boy and the girl…they walk home together…Who would have thought that both of them would end up together…Light of hope, please guide me…So I…'**

"_Boyfriend…Girlfriend…" Kotonoha whispered._

"_The point is, Makoto who only thinks about perverted stuff like that is constraining himself this much." This makes Kotonoha blush a little._

"_Eh? P-Perverted stuff?!"_

"_For boys, that's normal." Sekai said but right now Makoto is listening to Alexis song…He seems to understand the song and how the story goes. A boy and a girl, meeting on a rainy day and thanks to the boys encouragement the girl got a reason to live on…and ended up being the boys girlfriend who in return became the meaning of his life. For a boy like Alexis to sing this song especially with that feminine voice, he wonder himself if the black haired magenta eyes student will be interest in joining the choirs club, with his voice he would be the main core of it._

'**Can find…the one I'm searching for.'**

"_Well then, I'll stop here with the meddling."_

"_Saionji-san. You know a lot about Itou-kun, don't you?_

…**...**

_As Alexis finish the song I was really amazed by how he synchronized perfectly each single line of the song, his voice was as angelic that if I didn't know he was a boy from Sekai I would've thought he was a girl._

"_Well?" he gave me a grin. I didn't know what to say I could only muster one word._

"_Amazing."_

"_I know, the story is very deep and it tells you the story about a girl and a boy meeting in a raining day…the girl was depress because no one ever liked her and got constantly bullied and teased…While the boy was looking for a way to feel life more, so he decided to encourage the girl giving her a ray of hope that not everything in life is dull and empty you can always find a way to live your life freely." he took a deep breath before continuing. "The girl stood up and brighten up by the boys words, got up from her depression and slowly showed signs of life in her eyes…her doubts, her sadness was all gone because of that boy, eventually the girl fall in love and they become a couple, as the story ends a new girl is wishing for a person similar to the boy that helped the girl to appear for her…" he ponders for a second. "Thought the last part of the lyric could be the one who is listening to the song or singing it so it could be a boy or a girl depends on the gender." I nodded in understanding._

"_I see…" I heard the sound of the train._

"_That's my train." he said as I saw that it was going in the similar direction to ours._

"_Where do you live?" I asked._

"_Me? I live in…Haramihara." Haramihara? isn't that where Katsura-san lives?_

"_Your stop is the same as Katsura-san."_

"_Yeah, we live two blocks away from each other." the train doors open. "Well, I got to go, see you tomorrow Itou-kun!" He waved before the door close. Despite looking like a boy and having a voice almost similar he seems like a very friendly guy._

…_..._

_Itou Makoto, he seem like a nice guy…but…I have to buy food for today and for lunch, no way that I'm leaving Koto-chan alone in lunch, who knows what would happen to her! It pains me to leave Koto-chan to go to ride the train alone, but I'm sure she will be fine at least one day…if I ever hear her say anything about someone trying to…trying to…I will kill him, and take his heart, that person doesn't deserve it just like…_

…_..._

_Itou-kun, I hope I'm not too late. As I reach the train station after my talk with Saionji-san I look everywhere. I caught my breath flustered…he wasn't here._

"_Katsura-san!" I look behind and there he was…_

…_..._

_I was walking with a drink of hot tea in hand. Talking with Kaguya and hearing him sing got me parched. As I walk I saw her…Dark purple hair and her familiar dark purple eyes._

"_Katsura-san!" She turns and saw me. We stood there separated by the chairs of the train station, neither of us speaking a word. I was the one who spoke first…_

"_Thank goodness. I didn't think you'd come." I said wait, maybe she'll misunderstand let's try again… "No…I believed that you'd come, but…how do I say this…" I laugh nervously before silence followed. "Katsura!" I said as I got her attention. "I swear that I won't do anything that you won't like anymore!" I said determined, if…,if I want to make Katsura happy I have to listen to her and give her that light of hope she is seeking, just like the song that Kaguya sang. However her answer surprised me._

"_I'm sorry." Sorry? why is she apologizing?_

"_Eh?"_

"_I also want to know more about Itou-kun!" She does? she gave a smile, that sweet smile she always gave to everyone. "That's why I'll…try my best." then she took my hand and start to leans closer…Katsura! A-ARE YOU…? the next thing I knew our lips were touching…I was so surprise that I have my eyes widened instead of close…I never thought Katsura will go…as our lips departed she just gave me that sweet smile with her usual blush and looking away abit. "I'm…your girlfriend, after all. I want to know more and more about you." I…_

"_Me too." I want to know more about you, too._

…_..._

_They seem so close together…Why does it pains me to see them, but as long as he's happy I'm…_

"_Huh? Saionji-san?" I look to see him…he had his head tilted and confuse._

"_Kaguya-kun." I just told him. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I could ask you the same, why do you seem upset?" Upset?_

"_I-I'm not upset, what are you talking about?!" He gave me a frown._

"_I can tell when someone is lying so, what were you…" that's all he could say when he saw what I was seeing._

…_..._

_Koto-chan, why is she holding hands with…? I was remembering what I ask her._

_("This friend…Is…it…a boy?"_

"_No, it was a friend from gym class, Saionji-san.") Koto-chan…why?_

"_Liar." Why?_

"_Huh?" I can't see this! "Kaguya-kun!" I ignore her, Why? Why do you lie to me?!_

"_Hey, watch it!" I fell to the ground I was in an alley and I just bumped into three thugs. The one that I bumped into look toward me. "Hey check it out, isn't she a looker." he said I had a gray anorak with my blue jeans and white sneakers. Underneath I had a light blue shirt with a cutie kitten design. I didn't dare to see nor look at him…I don't care…Why Koto-chan? You…_

"_We're going to have fun tonight." Koto-chan… "What the?!" I use my switchblade to slash him across the stomach following up by slitting his throat blood spilling in the process._

"_You bitch!" I saw the man take out a switchblade of his own, but it holds nothing on the one I held…Papa made this specific for quick kills…Papa he lied just like… "Shit!" I use my speed to get beside him and slashed his left side gushing out blood. His big mistake was holding out the wound because I used that time to stab him in the head and twisted my blade to get it as much inside as possible before easily taking it out. I faced the last one who was frightened he tried to run away._

"_Running away?" I whispered…Itou-kun, I knew…How could I be so stupid…He has been looking to my Koto-chan, Of course he would've…_

"_J-Just, what are you?!" he start to run away but I slashed on his left leg. he stumbled and I could see the deep cut I made…that cut, is similar to the cut I have right now. "Please, I'm sorry!" Sorry! Sorry?! SORRY!?_

"_You Fucking Liar!" I lashed at him stabbing him several times…Over and over, and over again I heard the skin meeting my blade. His body was twitching but I didn't care. Koto-chan…_

"_Haa! Haa! Haa! Haa! Haa! Haa!" Koto-chan! "Ha!" Koto-chan! "Waaaah!" Why?!_

'**Promises that can't be remembered, are not promises to begging with.'**

…_..._

**I look at the message that you sent me…**

**I smile to the words…that you wrote me…**

**I giggled as you wrote and remember what we did that day…Daay!**

**After readying the message I look at the wallpaper that I have of us.**

**Surrounded by our friends, that we made!**

**These are the days! The beautiful days! That we have…Back on our School Days!**

**These are the promises that we have…Back in the days on our School Days! (x2)**

**As I close my cell phone I look in front to see you there.**

**I smile as I remember the beautiful days…(*whisper*Of our School Days.)**

_Yeah I decided to put openings and endings for this series, I like writing lyrics. As you see the opening is very dark and deep while the ending is more happy and outgoing. These are the feelings you had in the beginning of the original series and then all of the sudden it became all dark and deep. This one we all know how dark and it is from the get go but at the same time it has its happy laughs when they're needed. All three lyrics are written by me, so I have the right for all three songs, However I do not have the rights for The Days Series (School Days, Summer Days and Cross Days) nor the character with the exception of Alexis Boryoku Kaguya (I hope he doesn't hear me) Ahem, anyway this is a long chapter and I went to far with the word count and chapter count 6000+ O-O! Let finish it with who is the next victim?! Tell me in the reviews. Well I better wrap this up with KOTO-CHAN WHY DID YOU LIE TO ALEXIS!? _


End file.
